Some vehicle repairs are easily performed by one person. For example, one would typically not require a helper to replace a headlight or wiper blade. Other vehicle repairs are difficult for an unaided individual to perform. For instance, it may be difficult for an individual to both press a brake pedal during brake pad replacement to prevent air bubbles from entering vehicle brake lines and also perform the brake repair. As another example, it may be difficult for an individual to manipulate engine throttle settings while also listening or watching to diagnose an engine issue. When the assistant is not present, some repairs may be difficult for the unaided individual to perform.